Henry Stickmin (Canon)/KingofAwesome9283
Summary Henry Stickmin is the protagonist of his own online series, a starting with Breaking the Bank. After attempting (and failing) to steal money from a bank, he is taken to prison, which he escapes, steals a massive Tunisian Diamond, infiltrates a gang who uses a massive airship, and escapes a Complex which is basically just a high tech prison called the wall. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, '''likely at least '''9-C '''physically, higher with Power Armor and stolen Prototype Armor, '''9-C '''with standard firearms, at least '''9-B '''with explosives and other unusual equipment (The drill, the Cannon Ball, etc.), at least '''9-A '''with the Super Mushroom, far higher with certain equipment. '''Name: Henry Stickmin Origin: Breaking the Bank, Henry Stickmin Series Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human (Stickman), Bounty Hunter, Private Investigator, Government Operative, Thief, Prisoner, Leader of the Toppat Clan, Inmate of "The Wall" prison, Rescue Operative, Fugitive Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics Somewhat Weapon Mastery (Can use all sorts of weapons, but is awful at aiming), Explosion Manipulation with Explosives, Flight with various equipment, Earth and Metal Manipulation (Can use Earth and Metal Bending), Magic (But has only shown to freeze himself), Teleportation with Teleporter''' ' (Teleporter almost never works properly), Vehicle Mastery (Can use anything from a Scooter, a tank and a Hamster Ball like Cannon Ball), Can somehow tie a know outside a bag when he's inside it, Elasticity with Stretch Chewies, Creation with Magic Pencil (doesn't use it well), Size Manipulation with various weapons and equipment, can charge his jumps like Mario in SMB2, Acid Manipulation (Has a flask of acid), likely Hammer Space (Takes all of his equipment seemingly out of nowhere), Statistics Amplification with various equipment, Levitation with various equipment, Portal Creation with Portal Gun, Gravity Manipulation with Gravity Gun, Fire Manipulation with Falcon Punch and Kick (The first was said he couldn't use however, and if he charges it too much he'll burn to ash), Can push people back with the force gun, has a powerful Laser Cutter, Mind Control with Command Melody, Has an Item Box from Mario Kart, which would likely give him Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Invulnerability, etc. Invisibility and Intangibility with the Boo Item, Can no-clip through walls and possibly reality warp with the G-Mod Tool Gun, and likely many more '''Attack Potency:' Unknown, at least Street Level '''physically (Threw a bullet so hard it split a machine gun in two, broke a pane of glass around a massive diamond with a small tap from a small hammer, can knock out plenty of people with one hit with random, not normal bludgeoning weapons.) '''higher '''with Power Armor (Destroyed a massive airship propellor by simply jumping into it) and the Sandwich (far stronger than before) '''Street Level '''with standard firearms, '''Wall Level '''with explosives and other specific pieces equipments, at least '''Building Level '''with the Super Mushroom via sheer size, likely '''far higher '''with certain equipment (Has several bombs that can take down a massive airship, and a joy buzzer that can overload its power, a magnet that can pull said airship into a building, has an item box with Mario Kart Items, and a G-Mod Tool Gun) and Metal Bending (Easily bent the wings on said Airship), Can likely negate durability with many of his weapons '''Speed: At least Subsonic '''(Moved so fast he became a blur) with '''Supersonic+ '''reactions (Dodged gunfire and caught a bullet), possibly '''higher (Caught a missile and threw it away with the Power Armor) higher with certain objects, such as his scooter, the Cannon Ball, and his Jetpack. Higher '''with Speed Shoes, Adrenaline, and Flash '''Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can lift a diamond that's half of his size, can move a cannon ball off him with almost no effort) higher '''with Super Mushroom. '''Striking Strength: At least Street Class, far higher with equipment and statistics amplifying weapons Durability: Unknown, '''appears to vary depending on his decisions and what is most humorous, likely at least '''Wall Level (Can be killed by many things, from bullets to being cut in half, and other times survive point blank explosions that destroys walls, survived all kinds of things (in the lawful ending of Escaping the Prison, it revealed that the doctors saw all kinds of injuries, meaning he survived all of the other things that happened in Breaking the Bank), and when he jumped off a roof, he didn't die until a bowling ball fell on his head and being hit by a truck, tanks rocket jumping, etc.), higher with things like the shield and the bubble (Can block swings from clubs and bullets) higher '''with certain vehicles (Drives a durable high tech Hamster Ball and a Tank) '''far higher with Power Armor (jumped into an airships propellor with this, and caused the propellor to explode while the power armor took no damage) and the Super Mushroom (Bullets just bounced off him, it took a point blank cannon ball to change him back to normal) Stamina: Rather high (Can go one many adventures which last an extended period of time, with plenty of action in them, without appearing to tired) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, dozens of meters with weapons and likely his Earth Bending. Standard Equipment: Has a massive range of weapons, and can pull them out at just about any time Intelligence: Above Average, though somewhat arrogant and thoughtless (Can pull off many impressive feats, such as escaping two prisons, one being a high tech utterly massive facility, stealing an expensive diamond, and infiltrating a highly advanced Airship) Weaknesses: Has awful luck, slightly arrogant and can rush into things stupidly (like trying to use a gun that was on display at a museum, thinking it was loaded, as well as throwing a museum bomb, also thinking it was real, has many gadgets from Gadget Gabe, which always fail him, extremely greedy. Category:KingofAwesome9283 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8